far_landsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ser Angel
After his pursuit of mastery in necromancy, Ser Angel became what he is now. He is known as the judge, the accursed, the undertaker, But who is he? Legends say he used to be a human like you and I, now he wanders the lands freeing the fallen from their rotting prisons. Description Equipment Ser Angel's equipment is himself for the most part. He is a set of full plate armor with mail underneath the plate and a gambeson under the mail. His helmet also made of the same material as the plate. He also carries a steel great sword with him. To reiterate, Ser Angel is a sentient set of full plate armor. The Curse and Physiology To give an analogy of how combat works with Ser Angel, imagine each of his limbs is like a balloon. Should something pierce through all of his armor, he loses "air" like someone loses blood. Should he lose all of his air in one arm for example, he can no longer use it. This air is essentially his soul energy which he can refuel through necromancy. See Moral Compass to understand how he refuels. If Ser Angel becomes desperate and has lost a limb, he is able to use his necromancy to summon a skeleton which he uses to buy him some time while he casts a skeletal limb that he attaches to his lost limb. This enables him to cast necromancy much easier without the burden of his heavy armor. He reaches his full magic casting potential when his body is mostly skeleton. Moral Compass Ser Angel's personality is rather passive, only really reacting rather than starting any confrontations. His purpose is seemingly simple minded but rather personal to him, even though he himself isn't fully sure why he does what he does. His purpose is to just wander in search of lost souls that he brings peace to through his necromancy. He judges those souls on any information he gathers about their lives. When he finds good souls trapped in corpses, he uses his mancy to free them so that they can peacefully exist in the afterlife. When he finds a bad soul, he takes it with him so that through its indirect action can be used by Ser Angel for deeds that he considers to be righteous, so they can pass on to afterlife with goodness. He refuels himself with the energy of bad souls. Childhood Born to a family with an abusive and alcoholic father who worked as a guard, Ser Angel was raised in fear of what his father was capable of. At an unknown age, Ser Angel arrived to his home from his everyday church schooling, with his father holding a blood stained knife dripping onto a puddle of alcohol. The trail leading to his mother face down in the puddle. With a face of utter horror, Angel looked at his father, unable to even breath. As his father noticed him, both attacked each other, with Angel as the victor. Though it was with a cost, as Angel saw the trail of blood his father left, leading towards the corpse of his murdered mother. Funeral With no one to care for him, Angel was unable to maintain his house, leading him to sell it at a lower price than an adult would have. Despite this though, he had a fair amount of coin to sustain him, which he used to pay for the funeral. His purchase was simple, a cheap coffin for his father and an expensive embalming for his mother so that her body would be preserved as best as he could afford. This though, was just to keep her as beautiful in death as she was in life. Adolescence to Adulthood After the death of his parents, Angel was raised by the priests of Dahearism as an orphan. He was rowdy and uncontrollable most days and he gained a bit of a reputation as the bad kid in school. Although he didn't mean it, he had gotten this habit from his father, which the priests understood. So after an educational scolding, Angel became more quiet and thoughtful, until he matured later on. He took his lesson from the priests to heart and when he became of legal age he enlisted in the Central military with a purpose. He wanted to become a better soldier than his father ever was by learning techniques to defend himself so that he could never be abused ever again. With this focus in mind, his talents would eventually became recognized by his superiors, which would ultimately led him to becoming a knight later on. During this time however, Angel learned of a dark art known as necromancy, which by law was not allowed in Central. After learning of the rumored power of "perfect resurrection", he decided to pursue this type of magic in the hopes of reviving his deceased mother. Journey in becoming a Mancer Though his information was limited at first, Angel came up with a way to study for necromancy in secret. By abusing his rank as a soldier, he became in charge of checking for evidence on suspected necromancers. He confiscated the belongings of those suspected and he took any viable information home to learn from anything he could use. Eventually though he was reaching the time he planned to enter Vitae. In his desperation he began accusing people of being necromancers if he suspected they held a piece of information on the dead. He looked everywhere in the home of his suspects, dropping the charges if he found nothing. At one point he realized he was at a limit on his accusations so he reached his study's end. That was when he entered Vitae. Choosing to enter Vitae at the sight of his mother's place of rest, Angel went through Vitae there for days. As he struggled from his limited studies, he eventually made a breakthrough that left him with a sigh of relief. After this he felt unsure what to do but to train his mancy. Angel chose to keep a similar strategy with his studies, opting to bribe the guards who confiscated things from suspected necromancers, allowing him to take what he believed to be useful. This went on for years, with Angel training his mancy in secret while during the day he did his rounds as a guard like normal. The Aftermath Angel's life continued but with some minor changes. Angel was eventually promoted, leaving him to be unable to steal from potential necromancers. So he decided to bribe the guards, letting him take what he wanted with as little suspicion as possible, even going as far as planting different evidence so that if the guards found some things missing they would not know what he took. After taking sufficient information, Angel studied by his mother's grave, practicing his mancy there until he reached new levels. That was until he found a demon who was attracted by his power. Fearful and weary, Angel readied his sword but dropped it after receiving a massive headache from his drained vitor. Feeling as helpless as when he was a child, he could do nothing but stare at the demon, who spoke to him. It told him about his power and how he was in search of an apprentice who could aid him. The demon continued to talk, eventually gaining Angel's interest. Albeit reluctantly, Angel agreed to train under him but only if the demon made him strong enough to revive his dead mother. With a cackle, the demon agreed and the training began. Angel visited the cemetery frequently, training under the demon there until he only needed to practice. That was when he was left alone, to practice on his own. At this time, Angel received another promotion, the rank of a knight for his noble service to the kingdom. Once he gained the title he was dubbed Ser Angel and he gained not just a title but a rank that came with an experimental armor funded by the king. It was a full suit of armor. Although the armor was rather bulky compared to the armors in the present, it helped aid the king which was all Angel needed to know to wear it proudly. He felt somewhat comfortable in the armor, as if it was made specifically for him even though it was. It was a strange feeling, one he could barely describe or put into words. Regardless, Angel attempted to train with mancy in his armor which failed to work properly. He was unsure what he was doing wrong until he decided to take off the top half of his armor, which was beginning to weigh on him. Once he did that, he conjured some skeletons from the ground, which caught the attention of a priest that was following Angel. Before Angel or the Demon could the react, the priest made a sprint for Central. Quickly, the priest ran and though Angel tried to catch up with him, his lack of training with the armor left him winded and unable to do so. With the priest now gone, Angel felt his time coming to an end. As he took his armor, Angel rose a skeleton from the ground to carry his mother's coffin. Then, Angel made his way slowly towards the direction where his master went. As luck had it, his master was coming back and Angel told him what had occurred and his plan to revive his mother before his capture. The demon looked at him and understood fully. The demon hurried Angel with him, finding walls of stacked log walls prepared by the demon. It looked like a roofless hut and both came in to start the revival. However, what Angel didn't know is that he was about to be betrayed. The demon began a ritual with demon, making him think that was how he was to revive his mother. Angel assisted him, bringing forth his mancy. Though, because he was in his armor, the ritual seemed to backfire. The demon saw this and left the hut in a panic on the spell's failure. In the distance, he saw the group of Centralian soldiers, making him run off. When the Centralians found the roofless hut they saw the armor, the coffin, and a pile of bones but Angel himself was nowhere to be seen. After the search was over, the Centralians brought back the armor to the kingdom, locking it in a room for storage. Days passed and not a word of Angel came. But one day on a normal set of rounds, the guard came across the storage room, the set of armor gone and the door broken. With this came rumors from guards who patrolled at night, who claimed that they saw a guard wearing the same suit of armor but never confronted the wearer as they thought they were also guarding. Yet more rumors surfaced, with civilians claiming they saw the knight in broad daylight heading outside of the castletown, never to be seen again. The superiors over the guards were furious and required answers but never received any clear answer.